deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Ulyaoth (Eternal Darkness) vs The Book of Darkness (Nanoha)
For those in the know at least about Eternal Darkness (and especially with both series), you might have some idea how I came up with this match. One of the central plot devices of Eternal is a book called the Tome of Eternal Darkness (I wonder if that might be evil!?). Now, unfortunately, I couldn't make this a fight between the Tome of Eternal Darkness and the Book of Darkness, because the Tome, unlike the Book of Darkness, does not have a powerful humanoid "will". So, I used on the Lovecraftian horrors associated with the Tome of Eternal Darkness, so without further ado: Ulyaoth, the mysterious, giant, cnidarian-like monstrosity with powerful magic, that predates the human race, and intends to destroy them and take their place. VS The Will of the Book Darkness, the humanoid female will of a powerful 666-paged, dark magical artifact. =Combatants= Ulyaoth Ulyaoth is one of four mysterious entities known as "Ancients", which serve as the primary antagonists in the video game Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. The Ancients predate humanity. The exact origins of the "Ancients" is unknown, but it is known that they are exceedingly powerful, and, after being sealed away in another dimension of eons, now intend to return to Earth, destroy humanity and the other "Ancients", and take the Earth for themselves and their "Guardians", creatures that serve them. Ulyaoth looks like a giant jelly fish with a blue tinge (his "Guardians" are also all blue in color). Ulyaoth's attacks consist mainly of creating portals, which he can use to both to reflect enemy attacks back at them, and to sever body parts by creating portal around a target's limb, for instance, then teleport to limb away, effectively severing it. Book of Darkness The Book of Darkness is an alien magical artifact from the anime Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Originally a sort of massive self-filling book of magic and technologies, at some point in the past, a mage meddled with the books "Defense System", accidentally turning it into an parasitic device that feeds of the user's magic and lifeforce, eventually killing them if they could not provide it with magic and lifeforce. Once it has collected enough magic, filling all 666 pages, it could supposed grant a wish, but could actually only be used for destruction. The Book found its way into to the hands of a girl named Hayate Yagami, leaching her health and confining her to a wheelchair, until it attempted to put her into an enchanted sleep and take over her body, however, Hayate reprogrammed the to book, and used it as her magical device, giving her great magical powers. =Attacks= Barrage Attacks Energy Attack (Ulyaoth) Ulyaoth's basic magical attack is not actually used in his final battle, but in an earlier battle in the game with his "Black Guardian", an entity similar in appearance to Ulyaoth himself, is capable firing bluish balls of energy. For the purposes of this match, Ulyaoth will be able to due the same. Bloody Dagger (Book of Darkness) The "Bloody Dagger" attack is a barrage attack that fires off numerous kunai-shaped red bolts of energy at the Book of Darkness' enemies. These "daggers" are capable of surrounding an enemy. 119's Edge The Book of Darkness' Bloody Dagger for its surrounding ability. Mid Power Attacks Cutting Beam (Ulyaoth) The Cutting Beam is a powerful beam of energy fired from a portal Ulyaoth summons above him. The beam, upon impact, expands into a portal that cuts off and teleports away that target. The attack is capable of severing an ancient's limb, which is at least several hundred feet long. Photon Lancer Genocide Shift (Book of Darkness) Based on an attack the Book of Darkness copied call the Photon Lancer, the Genocide Shift variant fires a large number of yellow energy balls explode on impact the target, unlike the orignal, which only used four energy balls. 119's Edge Ulyaoth's Cutting Beam of its grater lethality Heavy Attacks Black Hole (Ulyaoth) In spite of the nickname I have given the attack, it does not create an actual black hole. Instead, Ulyaoth creates a large portal behind the target, which draws them in. Unlike Ulyaoth's other portal attacks, this one does not appear to have an exit (at least within visual range of the battle), thus its name. Ragnarok (Book of Darkness) Like the "Black Hole", the attack's effect is not quite what its name suggests. The Ragnarok attack is not powerful enough to end to world, simply being capable of creating multiple large blasts of energy. The total effect appears to have power equivalent to a tactical nuclear weapon. 119's Edge Both attacks are exceedingly destructive, I'll give this to Ulyaoth's Black Hole for its guaranteed insta-kill effect. Special Abilities Teleportation (Ulyaoth) In addition to using his portals to attack his enemies directly, Ulyaoth can use them to reflect enemy attacks back at them by placing one portal in front of the incoming attack, and behind or in front of the enemy. For the purposes of this match, Ulyaoth will also be able to move himself with the portals. Attack Mimicry The will of the Book of Darkness is capable of using any magical attack used against it, provide its survives that attack. 119's Edge The Book of Darkness' Attack Mimicry as it allows to will of the Book of Darkness to use Ulyaoth's attacks against him. File:568px-BlutigerDolch.png|Nanoha Takamachi about to be hit by the Bloody Dagger attack File:640px-PhotonLancerGS.png|The will of the Book of Darkness unleashes a Photon Lancer Genocide Shift attack File:565px-Ragnarok.jpg|The Ragnarok attack thumb|300px|right|Ulyaoth fights another Ancient, Chatturgha. All of his attacks except the energy ball attack are shown in the battle. =X-Factors= Quantifiable Explanations *The will of the Book of Darkness can fly with great speed and maneuverability, while Ulyaoth just sort of hovers, on account of his much larger size. *Both have been around for a long time and collected plenty of experience, however, Ulyaoth has probably been around longer than the Book of Darkness. Non-Quantifiable *Ulyaoth's magic does not require the user to say the name of the attack, unlike the Book of Darkness' magic. This gives the Ulyaoth a greater element of surprise (It will still surprise Uly the first time as they've never encountered each other before. *Because of her smaller size, the will of the Book of Darkness can, for the purposes of this match, fly through some of Ulyaoth's larger portals unharmed (but not the black hole). Ulyaoth will attempt to correct this by making smaller portals once it happens a few times. *As Ulyaoth's "Black Hole" attack is not a literal black hole, the Book of Darkness can escape being pulled in, but it will be harder the closer she is to the portal. =Notes= Battle ends on Friday, January 6 =Battle= over Uminari City, Japan The Book of Darkness was joined on the bookshelf of Hayate Yagami, an ordinary girl in Uminari City, Japan, by another, powerful evil tome, the Tome of Eternal Darkness. The two books opened. "Releasing Seal!", a disembodied voice spoke from the Book of Darkness. The book detected another power presence in its vicinity. The voice spoke: "Activating Defense Program". In the skies above the center of Uminari, a being that looked like a dark angel appeared. At the same time, the Tome of Eternal Darkness opened. A glowing blue ring of runes appeared in the sky as a low-pitched disembodied voice spoke the name of each rune: "Tier, Pargon, Pargon, Pargon, Ulyaoth, Pargon, Pargon, Pargon, Aretak, Pargon, Pargon, Pargon" A creature like a giant jellyfish floated above the city as people stared at the two mysterious creatures. The will of the Book of Darkness made the first move, yelling "Bloody Dagger!". A barrage of the glowing red kunai-like projectiles flew at Ulyaoth from all directions, exploding on impact. People below began running as the explosion rang out above. When the smoke cleared, Ulyaoth appeared unharmed. "My machinations are timeless, Book of Darkness, or should I say Tome of the Night Sky. Your life is not" Ulyaoth surrounded The Book of Darkness's torso. Suddenly, her head was behind Ulyaoth. The Book of Darkness knew what was going on. The will of the book flew forward, telporting "her" entire body behind Ulyaoth and avoiding. "Photon Lancer Genocide Shift", The Book of Darkness said as it fired a hail of balls of energy Ulyaoth. Ulyaoth placed a large portal in front of itself, teleporting some of the energy attacks back at the Book of Darkness, buts some hit Ulyaoth as well. Both of the mysterious entities were engulfed in explosions. Ulyaoth fired barrage of energy balls in retaliation. The Book of Darkness then did something Ulyaoth did not expect. It copied his portal attack, sending the energy attacks back at them. "So, you are more powerful than I thought", Ulyaoth said, "Nonetheless, you are nothing compared with the power I wield." Ulyaoth fired a beam of energy that struck the Book of Darkness in the torso, cutting the will of the book in half. Ulyaoth then then created a massive portal behind the Book of Darkness. The Book of Darkness summoned the last of its strength to summon a final devastating attack. "Ragnarok!", the will of the book yelled as it fired multiple devastating blue beams of energy, striking Ulyaoth with the force of a small nuclear weapon, leveling the city center. Ulyaoth, however, survived the attack, and the Book of Darkness was sucked into the portal, which closed, crushing the will of the Book of Darkness to a bloody pulp. Ulyaoth was triumphant, and prepared to claim the Earth as his own. Wiping out humanity would be simple enough... were it not for something Ulyaoth didn't realize- The Book of Darkness's final attack had depleted the magic shield that protected it from both conventional and magical attack. Nanoha Takamachi flew towards the creature that had annihilated her city. She prepared to attack, but before she could, multiple squadrons of Japanese Self-Defense Force Mitsubishi F-2 and F-15 jet fighters flew in on the giant floating creature. "This is Katana lead", the JSDF pilot said, "All units cleared to engage the target." "Fox 2 Away!", countless voices said as they released their payload AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles at Ulyaoth. As Ulyaoth noticed the missiles incoming, he laughed and said "The puerile tools of your civilization are useless against my pow... BOOM!". The missiles impacted the now de-shielded Ancient, blowing Ulyaoth apart, raining pieces of his body down on the city. Nanoha landed on the city streets, now wanting to be mistaken for an enemy and walked away. Even so, Nanoha felt slightly disappointed that they had to kill that thing... what if the JSDF had just missiled everything, her best friend wouldn't be alive today... But that thing... It definitely wasn't human, could she have convinced it to change it ways. Up above, several jet fighters flew by, "This is Katana lead, we have successfully destroyed the target, returning to base". "Hell Yeah!", Naginata 2-3 one of the pilots said, "We kicked Cthulhu's ass!" Author Commentary And so, for what may well be the first time in history, a giant monster attacks a city in Japan and the Japanese Self-Defense Force sucessfully destroy it, rather than having to place their bets on a giant mecha piloted by an emo teenager, doomsday laser, or magical girl. And Yes, I know I bent a few rules with both Ulyaoth and The Book of Darkness in writing the plot of this battle for dramatic effect (and perhaps comedic effect in the case of the ending). As for the ending, we couldn't just Ulyaoth destroy the world, now could we!? Category:Blog posts